fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartful Earth Pretty Cure
A 2018 series of Francy07. Summary 3 girls (in 2nd season, 7 girls) become Cures to battle the enemies of Phantom Fates. Characters Cures Yuzuki Nakkai(yuzuki nakkai) A 13 years old girl from Japan. She loves donuts and the movie(Jellyfish Eyes). Her alter ago is Cure Swan(kyua suwan), her theme color is pink and she represents the cherry blossoms, swan petals and the country of Japan. Marie Anderson(mari anderuson) A 15 years old girl from America. She has a twin called Hilda who has moved to Florida. Her alter ago is Cure Western(kyua westan), her theme color is blue and she represents the stars, the far west, and the country of America. Stella Arazzio(stera arazio) A 14 years old girl from Italy. She had a boyfriend named Lorenzo but was abandoned. Her alter ago is Cure Magic(kyua majikku), her theme color is yellow and she represents the magic spells, clairvoyance, the magician's magic, and the country of Italy. Gloria Coconelo(guroria coconerou) A 13 years old rich girl from Mexico. She is shy and quiet. Her alter ago is Cure Tempo(kyua tenpo), her theme color is gold and she represents the holy light and the country of Mexico. Olive Frank(orivu furenku) A 12 years old girl from Holland. She was the grand niece of Anne Frank. Her alter ago is Cure Saint(kyua seinto), her theme color is purple and she represents the clovers, the sun, and the country of Holland . Kiara Koleho(kiara koreho) A 14 years old girl from Hawaii. She likes animals. Her alter ago is Cure Flora(kyua furora), her theme color is green and she represents the flowers, the nature and the state of Hawaii. Sasha Patel(sasha pateru) A 13 years old girl from India. She has a father called Nabu who explored the Hindu island. Her alter ago is Cure Crescent(kyua kuresento), her theme color is black and she represents the moon and the country of India. Mascots Venus The black cat-like fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "nyah~". Antagonists Queen Nohoro The main antagonist of the series. Princess Tsuki The daughter of Queen Nohoro. Princess Hotaru Tsuki's little sister and the second daughter of Queen Nohoro. Akaruji The main monsters of the series. Supporting Nami Nakkai Yuzuki's mother. Haruka Nakkai Yuzuki's older sister. Kevin Anderson Marie's father. Hilda Anderson Marie's twin sister who moved to Florida with her mother. Elisabeth Arazzio Stella's mother and a scientist. Rosita Coconelo Gloria's younger sister. Juniper Frank Olive's aunt. Carla Koleho Kiara's mother. Nabu Patel Sasha's father. Other Pretty Cures from different countries of the world. Items Heartful Pact The girls use to transform into cures. Bliss Rods The weapons for Cure Swan, Cure Western, and Cure Magic. Tempo Guitar The weapon for Cure Tempo. Saint Bracelet The weapon for Cure Saint. Flora Tambourine The weapon for Cure Flora. Crescent Harp The weapon for Cure Crescent. Bliss Mirror The item the Cures use to transform into Starlight Cures. Trivia The colors of the Cures resemble the colors of the characters from Six Hearts Princess(6HP). Gallery Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Heartful Earth Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:User: Francy07